


And suddenly, dogs

by Fox_In_A_Box



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Random & Short, That's all there is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_In_A_Box/pseuds/Fox_In_A_Box
Summary: The tone of his voice sounded deadly serious and, for a moment, Kougami thought he had just imagined it.When he turned to face the other man, however, he was forced to acknowledge that there were indeed three big dogs resting their heads on his superior's lap.





	And suddenly, dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for a drabble challenge on Tumblr with the prompt "I can't get up, there are three dogs on my lap".  
> Well, it /had/ to be a drabble but it kinda got out of hand and ended up being a bit longer than it should have had.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

"I can't get up, there are three dogs on my lap."

The tone of his voice sounded deadly serious and, for a moment, Kougami thought he had just imagined it.

When he turned to face the other man, however, he was forced to acknowledge that there were indeed three big dogs resting their heads on his superior's lap, all of them wagging their tails as the Inspector affectionately stroked their heads.

"They're strays, I suppose."Said Ginoza matter of factly, scratchitng behind the ears of an overjoyed Akita Inu. "It's uncommon to see them since the rise of the Sybil System but not impossible, I guess."

"Do you think we should bring them back to the office with us?" Kougami asked.

"I think it would be the best choice, yes. Besides, I'm sure Tsunemori and Kagari will be delighted to take care of them until we find them a new home."

_But not as delighted as you_ Kougami thought, but for once decided to remain silent and just nod in agreement.

When Ginoza finally got up and approached him, the Enforcer was baffled by how the three dogs jolted up too and started following him. It was almost as if they instantly recognized him as their new leader.

"You seem to prefer dogs to my company. I'm wounded!" He teased, as they started making their way towards their office building.

Ginoza rolled his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Kougami. You know very well how much I appreciate your company."

Kougami was taken aback for the second time in a few minutes.

It was extremely unusual for Ginoza to admit something like that out loud; the Enforcer could count on his fingers the number of times he had expressed genuine affection towards him, even after their relationship had become somewhat official. For the first time, when tried to think of a witty comeback, he found himself at a loss.

He had to shake off the disbelief from his face and quicken his pace to keep up with the Inspector and his newfound friends. 


End file.
